


Bittersweet

by Ewina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: How much would you destroy to keep the one you love?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	Bittersweet

This was a scene straight from those romance holomovies, his jetii sitting on the cushioned window sill, turned toward the outside and the view of the setting sun, the dying light of the day creating a halo around his shape, his hair like a crown of fire. He was a priceless gem with his fiery mane, milky skin and the constellation of freckles dotting his body. The smile that was pulling at Jango's lips however fell when his jetii's head turned, face angled toward him over a frail shoulder. Watery eyes looked unfocused, tear tracks shining over pale cheeks and mouth barely opened, Obi-Wan looked like a doll, a fragile and tragically broken doll. Swallowing his saliva with difficulties, a thought came unbidden to Jango's mind « Was is truly worth it ? ». He had no answer.


End file.
